


Tulips

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: Floriography Series [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Food, Inexperienced Reader, Multi, Nudity, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Tulips:charity
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Series: Floriography Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153310
Kudos: 13





	Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This is a two-parter, Part 1 (titled Tulips) will be a gender neutral reader and Part 2 (titled White Carnation & Violets) will be a female reader with smut.**

The magnificent castle of Sunspear had been transformed into an open free for all at the request of Dorne’s favorite son, Prince Oberyn. For three days and three nights the poorest, the richest, and everybody in between were welcome to eat, dance and be merry to their hearts’ content. 

The corridors and public rooms were lit with burning lamps hung down from the ceilings, sweet smelling candles lined the windowsills to mask the smell of sweat and sex, musicians played fun, upbeat songs for dancing and slow, sensual sounds later into the night. 

By the third and final night the castle was still thriving with full bellies and even fuller hearts, and though Oberyn had been having a good time, tonight he decided to take a step back, remain in the shadows and observe his people.

Oberyn entered the feasting hall late into the night, when most people were too drunk or preoccupied with company to notice his presence. He leaned over the shoulder of a man writhing in the lap of another man, scooped a handful of mixed nuts and berries from a bowl on the table and moved away before he could be tempted to join in. _Maybe later_ , he thought, nibbling on his sweet treats. 

He noticed Ellaria in his seat at the head of the table, sharing it with a beautiful woman who was kissing her neck and running her hands through Ellaria’s long, dark hair, just as Oberyn liked to. 

Her lover for the night was soft and curvy and enthusiastic in her want for the other woman. Oberyn would have nodded his approval to his paramour if she had bothered to look up. 

“A goblet, my Prince?” came a voice from behind him. Oberyn slowly swivelled on one foot to see a female servant balancing a golden tray with a goblet of wine on top. 

“You shouldn’t be serving,” Oberyn chastised, taking the wine nonetheless and motioning with it to the surrounding people, most of whom were making out with each other.

“It’s not my thing,” the woman said, tucking the tray underneath her arm. She looked like she wanted to leave but wouldn’t dare without permission. Oberyn thought he’d tease her a little more.

“Love isn’t your _thing_?” Oberyn watched as her eyes widened in thought, feet shuffling uncomfortably.

“Of course I believe in love, if that’s what you’re suggesting,” she whispered, “I prefer my love to be _private_ that’s all.”

Oberyn nodded, a smirk on his lips as he took a sip of wine, swirling the liquid around on his tongue before swallowing suggestively. A light blush appeared on the servant’s cheeks as she followed the movement down his throat.

“Fair enough, little one,” Oberyn sighed, content in his mischief, “but I demand you put that tray down and enjoy this final night, you are the only one not joining in.”

“I’m not the _only_ one,” she shrugged, eyeing a figure sitting on a plump stool in a darkened corner of the room.

Oberyn followed her gaze to see you, legs crossed with a plate of food in your lap. You were paying no attention to anyone but the pile of fish and bread you were tucking into. A curious smile appeared on Oberyn’s face and he immediately dismissed the servant in favor of leaning against a wall in the shadows to watch you. 

You never once looked up as Oberyn watched you pick away the bones from the fish to set aside on the plate, licking your fingers and thumbs of the slightly salted flakes that clung to them. Oberyn found that it thrilled him to see you enjoying what his wealth could offer you; he put that food in your belly. There was something about providing something to someone and seeing them take pleasure in it that sent a burst of pride through his body and puffed out his chest. Maybe he should put on more feasts in the future.

You finished your food and stretched in your seat, back arching like a content feline, and let out a sigh that went unnoticed by the distracted occupants of the room. It was only then that you saw him, far enough away that you hadn’t been aware of him paying attention to you but close enough that he laughed at your quiet gasp of shock. 

“My Prince,” you whispered in awe, and slight embarrassment. You quickly dropped the plate to the floor so you could stand and give a small bow in greeting, but Oberyn moved at a leisurely pace to guide you back to sit on the stool. He wanted you to relax, to go back to the person you were when you didn’t know he was watching you, uncaring of keeping up appearances, the _real_ you.

“Have you eaten enough? There is plenty more if you are hungry,” Oberyn offered kindly. You looked over to the plentiful dishes of various foods on display at the large feasting table, but you declined with a small shake of your head.

“I have had my fill, thank you my Prince,” you smiled politely but kept eye contact, becoming braver the longer you held a conversation with him. 

“Please, call me Oberyn tonight. Have you been here before? I regret, I haven’t seen you,” Oberyn fixed you with a look of scrutiny, trying to place your features. He had been rather busy the first two days of feasting, indulging in both wine and lovers, so he could be forgiven for not seeing you until now.

“My father is the head gardener, I sometimes accompany him to the castle.”

Oberyn nodded thoughtfully, leaning down to take your hand in his. 

“I regret this is the first time I am seeing you properly,” you watched as he played with your hand, running his soft fingers along yours and along the lines of your palm. You felt your body relax at his ministrations, the feeling having a calming effect on your beating heart. During the lull in conversation you took the time to map out his facial features, the long nose, the perfect line of hair that ran along his jaw, eyes that seemed dark and piercing from afar were actually soft and round up close. The Oberyn before you was a stark contract to the stories of the Viper you had heard about on the lips of strangers, but confirmed everything your father had told you about his employer; Oberyn was warmth and kindness to those that deserved it. 

“Perhaps I can get to know you better somewhere private?”

You stared up at Oberyn, suddenly tongue tied at his suggestion. It’s not that you didn’t _want_ to, but you never _had_. And now here was an actual Prince propositioning you and you didn’t know what to do. You gazed around at the people in the room in various states of undress, in various stages of making love. You weren’t ignorant of the goings on but you were always too shy to join in lest your inexperience was something to be laughed at or ridiculed. 

Oberyn took your lack of response as a sign of nervousness and kneeled down in front of you, your hand still held in his. You locked eyes with him and cleared your throat to speak, but he beat you to it.

“You can say no, I am not in the business of pressuring anyone to do anything they do not wish to,” Oberyn assured you gently, as though talking to a flittering bird that could fly away at any moment. 

“I fear you would not be satisfied with me,” you admitted cautiously, deciding to focus your attention on your joined hands. 

“Oh, I doubt that very much,” Oberyn smirked. A shock of silver caught his eye, a bowl of fruit on a table to his side and it gave him an idea. He reached over and picked out a plump strawberry, spinning it deftly by the stalk before showing it to you. 

You looked at the fruit as he presented it to you, a mixture of confusion and curiosity as he slowly brought it to your mouth. You knew then what he was doing and opened your mouth to take it in, carefully biting into the middle. The juice spurted out, most of it going into your mouth but some of it dripped down your chin. Oberyn hurried forward and traced the juice along your skin before bringing it to his mouth to suck it off his finger, all the while maintaining eye contact with you. 

You felt a smile creep onto your lips. You _liked_ this feeling, of being seduced and wanted. Oberyn wasn’t another leery man who wanted pleasure and didn’t care about yours, like those that had flirted with you in the past. This felt exciting and fun and you wanted _more_.

“Can we go somewhere private now?”

Oberyn grinned at your sudden boldness, threw the rest of the strawberry to the floor and jumped into a standing position, offering you a hand to take.

And take it you did.


End file.
